Alice Who?
by psychotwilightnerd
Summary: Alice gets amnesia after getting struck by lighting, causing Jasper and Rose to get too close.
1. Alice who?

Disclaimer: That trick Stephanie Myers stole my idea! I swear!...Wait, what? NOOO! I never want to go back to the crazy house..I don't own shit! -_-

PS. I love Stephanie Myers and calling her a trick wasn't meant to be an insult.

Alice Who?

"CARLISLE!" I screamed as I held Alice's limp body so close it was as if we were one. I rocked her back and forth, shedding tears that would never come.

We were playing baseball in a freak thunderstorm when Alice shoved Bella out the way of a bolt of lightning, which hit Alice instead.

"Carlisle what's wrong with her? She won't get up. Why the fuck won't she wake up!" I snapped.

"I'm not sure Jasper but you need to let her go so that I can examine her and find out," Carlisle said calmly, oppose to my frantic rage.

I let her go and stepped back, allowing Carlisle to do what he needed. I looked over to Bella and saw her fear and felt the guilt that it wasn't her lying on the ground. I sent her calm and reassuring feeling to let her know that none of this was her fault.

She smiled in acknowledgement, then I heard Carlisle say, "Edward, get Alice, we're taking her back to the house."

I spent the night by Alice's side, holding her hand and praying she would pull through. All she did was lay there on our bed unconscious – which was impossible for a vampire- but there she was doing the impossible. She almost looked as if she were asleep. HA, sleep, that was a good one Jazz.

Suddenly Alice shifted on the bed and made a sound similar to a groan.

"Carlisle, she coming around," I said in a soft voice, knowing he would hear me.

In a flash Carlisle was standing next to Alice, examining her from head to toe.

"Alice sweetheart, how do you feel?" he questioned.

"Who are you?" She asked confusion all over her face. "Who am I?" this time the expression on her face was sheer terror.

"It's worst than I thought, unlike anything I've ever seen!" Carlisle exclaimed once we were out of earshot of Alice.

"How is any of this even possible, how can she have goddamned amnesia? SHE'S A VAMPIRE!" I blabbered in rage.

"I don't know Jasper," Carlisle took me into a tight embrace. "Why don't you go hunting with Edward and Rosalie, you're of no use to her if your weak."

I nodded and took off.

"I already went hunting, but if you want I could tag along," Edward said when I asked him to go hunting with me and Rose.

"NO that's alright, Rose is good enough company," I said with a wary grin.

Edward patted me on the back and left for Bella's.

A few minutes later Rose and I were at least ten miles away from our house. We had already hunted and were now sitting with our legs perched over a cliff.

After sitting in silence form a while Rose said, "She's going to be fine you know."

"I hope so," I gave her a faint smile.

Rose took my hand in her hand and gave it a little squeeze. We sat in silence until we were ready to leave.

It's been two months and the only thing Carlisle could tell me about Alice was that she was gradually getting her memory back, her ability to see into the future was gone and he didn't know if it would ever come back.

There was nothing I could do for her, she didn't even know who I was. I wasn't allowed to stay in our room; I had to stay in the study because she was uncomfortable with us being together intimately or otherwise, when she couldn't even recognize my face.

Trying to distract myself, I went downstairs into the family room in seek of my siblings so we could hang out.

When I saw everyone except Bella, Rose and mainly Alice, I sighed in relief.

"What's up family," I said as cheerfully as I could.

"Hey Jazziikins!" Emmett boomed and walked over to me to pinch my cheeks.

Just as I was about to cleverly insult the pants off him, Rose, Bella and Alice walked into the room. The awkwardness between Alice and I was heavier than a woman pregnant carrying sextuplets.

It was ridiculous how she had memories of everyone except her own freaking husband!

Rosalie, who evidently has been the only person I could talk to, stepped up and saved the day by asking me to go hunting with her.

_Two mountain lions, four deer's and a small rabbit later._

"Ahh, that was delicious!" I exclaimed as I plopped down next to a large boulder.

"I can't believe you ate that rabbit," Rose plopped down next to me.

"You shouldn't have dared me."

"I didn't expect you to actually do it."

She looked at me with the funniest expression I'd only ever seen on Bella and we both burst into a laughing frenzy.

When we finally were able to stop laughing, she laid her head on my shoulder and we watched the sunset through the trees in silence.

Sitting there with Rose felt like a measly hour but when I looked at my watch it in fact had been five hours. Whenever we went hunting or hung out this was always the case.

"Rose?"

"Yeah, I know we've been sitting here for hours. That's been happening a lot lately," she snuggled closer and we sat there in conversation for another two hours before we headed home.


	2. I need a vacation!

I can't take this shit anymore! I have no one to hang out with except Rose, not that I was complaining. Everyone else seemed to only be concerned with Alice and her feelings. I'm lonely and haven't had sex since the accident six months ago. Hell I wasn't even having sex before then, because Alice was always too damned busy. So basically I can't recall the last time I had sex with my wife!

Walking into the garage, I grabbed rose by the waist and threw he over my shoulder just as she was about to pass a wrench to Emmett.

"I'm borrowing her," I said as I sped away.

"Going to bitch about your problems again,' Emmett laughed.

Once we were literally across the Mexican border I set her down and braced myself for a very colorful array of angry words. Surprisingly there was none.

Instead Rose exclaimed, "Thank God! I thought I'd be stuck listening to Emmett talk about how much he loved his stupid jeep more than me!"

Smiling I said "You look beautiful, I love what you did with your hair and I love you." She smiled faintly.

A single drop of rain trailed her beautiful pale cheek. I used my thumb to wipe it away and she took my hand and we walked deeper into Mexico in silence.

After walking for about a half hour at human pace in the pouring rain, we stopped at a cabin deep into the Mexican woods, which I had bought a couple of centuries ago in the spur of the moment. The only person who knew about it was Rose.

Still way too silent for me, Rose went upstairs to change and I did the same. As I laid down on the bed in the master bedroom I wondered what Rose was thinking about.

Why was she so quiet?

Did she see beyond my cool exterior to what was unwillingly brooding on the inside?

Did she realize that I meant those three complicated words; I love you, more than just a brother?

Oh No! What if she didn't feel the same way?

Just as I was about to smash my head into the wall, the door opened and there stood this amazingly beautiful woman whom I'd fallen madly in love with. The sight of her creamy pale skin, wild blonde hair, golden brown hair and voluptuous body set my skin and my groin on fire.

I stood as she walked slowly towards me. She looked at me with loving eyes and I knew she felt what I was feeling. I could feel her love for me in every cell in my body at that moment.

She trailed her fingers from my temple and down the side of my face then snaked them into my hair as she pulled me close and kissed all my senses away.

My body sparked to life as we wrestled to the floor, our mouth's never parting. Our clothes were quickly ripped to shreds

I rolled Rose over on her back on the rug so I could drink in the beauty of her gorgeous naked body.

Lowering my head, I sucked on e of her rosy pin buds into my mouth and fondled the other between my thumb and forefinger, while Rose whimpered and moaned beneath my touch.

Slowly, I trailed my hands down the contours of her shapely body taking great care to avoid her womanhood as long as possible. When she seemed as though she would slap me silly for torturing her without touching the place she wanted more, I plunged two fingers deep into her flaming hot core.

"AHH! Don't stop!" she screamed when my thrusts increased in speed.

I could tell she was close, so I prompt her forward, "That's it baby, cum for me, cum all over my fingers." She clenched around my fingers as she exploded deep into her orgasm.

She slowly drifted from the clouds of her orgasm, her eyes still clouded with lust; she smiled her heart stopping smile and said sweetly, "Get your cock inside me now!"

"Your wish is my command," in one swift thrust I was deep within the sweet abyss of her womanhood.

Our bodies moved in perfect harmony, each moan louder then the next. She wrapped her legs around my ass, forcing me to dive deeper into her with each thrust. Suckling her nipple, she tangled her hands in my hair begged for more. Of everything.

I could feel the walls of her womanhood contracting. Knowing she was about to cum again, I wanted to watch her fall over the edge of desire and into the deep oasis of ecstasy.

"Rose, baby I want to watch you, cum for me," her eyes rolled back as she dug her fingernails into my back and screamed my name.

When she reached the peak of her orgasm I could take it no longer, I trusted deep and hard into her on last time, deliberately hitting her g-spot making her have another orgasm along with the first as my little soldiers swam to victory.

We lay tangled in silence long after our panting had stopped. There was nothing to be say; we had said it all with our bodies already. Yet there was one thing I needed to tell her.

I removed my manhood from her and pulled her into my arms."Rose?"

"Hmm?" she was still a little dazed.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

She sat up then, ran her palm across my cheek and said, "I love you too, more than I ever should." She kissed me deeply and passionately and we were soon tangled in sex again.


End file.
